


Show Me Yours

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Molly Hooper and Sebastian Moran in Greg's office.Oh, and Moran's in handcuffs.Don't know why Greg thought it a good idea to leave them alone.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Show Me Yours

“You have…a very distinctive energy.” Molly remarked to the man currently handcuffed in Greg’s office.

Sebastian Moran leaned back with a smirk, long legs spread and stretched out before him.

“Curious words from a woman who dated Jim.” He drawled. 

Molly blushed both at his actions and his words. 

“It was only three dates,” she insisted.

“Mmmhmmm.” He looked her up and down. “Mine were much more.”

With a quick twist and a tug, the handcuffs were off, and Moran was standing, towering over the petite woman. Again, that energy was back, almost vibrating between them in the closed office.

The smirk on his lips lifted a bit more.

“I’ll share mine if your share yours.”


End file.
